Ginny's Secret
by AParselmouthsPatronous
Summary: Ginny has a secret. A secret she desperatly needs to tell harry. Will she be able to find the courage? A Ginny/Harry oneshot. Please R&R!


**Suddenly realised that there were _no_ AN's on this fic at all . Ooops! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own this. no duh...**

**Ginny's Secret **

_**1 week previously **__- "Yes!" I yelled as I shot past Malfoy yet again, and my hand closed, trapping the madly flapping golden ball that was the snitch inside it. I wheeled round and dove towards the ground, only pulling up at the last moment to avoid crashing. The crowd whooped and cheered in admiration, all but the Slytherins. Ginny landed lightly next-to me, and, in front of everyone, kissed me so deeply that I forgot where I was and what I was doing. When we surfaced, I was red in the face, and there were several wolf-whistles from the crowd. Then the rest of Gryffindor spilled onto the pitch, yelling madly. "Come on!" shouted Seamus, almost manically. " Party in the Gryffindor common room, now!" we all returned to the castle, and, other than drinking an awful lot of some un-known liquid - possibly butterbeer - most likely firewhiskey - I don't remember an awful lot else of that evening._

Harry was certain - Ginny was avoiding him. He'd just seen her enter the Great Hall, and waved to her, but she ignored him, and went to sit at the other end of the table. He looked around and saw that Hermione was also watching her.

"Hermione?" he asked

"Yes, Harry?" she said, almost absentmindedly.

"Why do you think Ginny might be avoiding me?"

"Oh." she said, her whole demeanour changing at once. "You need to ask her yourself."

"But she's avoiding me!" he protested.

"Well then confront her!" she snapped. She paused, and then said a little more gently "You do need to talk to her, though."

"Fine!" he snapped back, annoyed at how cryptic she was being. "I'm going back to the common room. See you later." As he passed Ginny at the end of the table, he turned to look at her, and saw her pointedly glaring in the other direction. He sighed and continued upstairs.

As he lay in bed that night, he thought of all the reasons that she might be avoiding him. She might secretly like someone else more than him, he reasoned. But no, he thought, she would just tell me if that was the case. She'd never been shy about her feelings before. Maybe she had realised that she was more in danger from Voldemort if she was with him. But no, she had never cared about that before, either. No, it must be something really serious, he reckoned. Unhappily, he rolled over and fell asleep.

Next morning, he decided to speak to Ron about it. "Ron?" he asked.

"Yes Harry? Does The Chosen One, the Boy who lived, wish for advice from _me_, the lowly - if trusty sidekick?" said Ron playfully

"Oh, shove off" said Harry. Ron knew he hated his various titles given to him by the wizarding world. "Remember, you're not _only_ my sidekick, but my best friend, too!"

Ron snorted "Thanks!"

"Welcome. Ron, do you know why Ginny's avoiding me?" Harry cut straight to the point. Ron looked baffled.

"Why would she be avoiding you?"

"If I knew that, you great prat, I wouldn't be asking, would I?"

"Oh yeah" Ron sniggered. "Have you tried asking Hermione?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron's solution for every problem. `If in doubt, ask Hermione! `

"Yeah" he sighed. "She's insisting that I talk to her myself, though."

"Blimey, that sounds serious."

"I know. But I can't ask her _because she's avoiding me!_"

"Bit of a problem, I suppose." Ron thought for a moment. Why don't you try and talk to her after practise tonight?"

"Hey good idea, thanks mate!"

"No problem".

That night's practise went excellently. The whole team worked really well. Our success might have something to do with the fact that we'd beaten Slytherin a few weeks previously, 270 points to exception was Ginny, who was usually zooming round the pitch encouraging everyone else. Today, however, she had failed, so far, to even _attempt_ to score a goal.

Ginny quickly left the changing rooms afterwards, and I followed, careful to make sure that she didn't see me. We ended up in a disused classroom on the second floor. She still hadn't seen me. She sat down at one of the desks, and, to my utter bewilderment, began to cry.

After a few minutes, I called out. "Ginny, what's wrong?" She stopped crying abruptly.

"Harry!" she said, clearly startled. "I didn't see you there."

"Ginny, why are you avoiding me? Have I done something wrong?" I asked. To my surprise, she burst into tears again. I rushed over to her, but she pulled away when I went to touch her.

"Ginny?" I asked, now thoroughly alarmed. She looked up into my face. "Harry." she said.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what happened at the party last week?"

"No, not really. I think I was drunk. Why?" After a minute, she said something, but my brain refused to comprehend it. "Sorry?" I asked. She said it again.

Three little words that would change my life forever. Ron was going to kill me.

I saw him watching me all through practice. I don't think he realised I'd noticed. At one point I think he almost got unseated by a bludger, but he kept on watching. Afterwards, I couldn't face him. I ran away, into a classroom on the second floor. I started to cry, great heart-wrenching sobs. I couldn't take it any more. I needed to tell him, and soon.

Hermione had been right, as usual. After a few minutes, I heard someone calling my name. I looked up to see him standing there. I stared at him in shock. "Harry!" I said. "I didn't see you there!" He asked me why I had been avoiding him. I started to panic. Despite the thoughts that had surfaced only a few seconds previously, I now realised that I couldn't tell him now, I just couldn't!

I burst into tears, partly because I couldn't take much more, but also partly, I'm afraid to say, to avoid the question. Harry was startled. "Ginny!" He came over, but I pulled away when he tried to touch me. "Harry?" I asked "Do you remember what happened at the party last week?"

His reply was something like "Not really", which is a shame, because _I_ certainly do. We were both a little bit tipsy. Well, Harry was more than a _little_ tipsy, or he wouldn't have agreed to it, but still, we were both tipsy.

After a while we decided to go upstairs and …. Well, let's just say that Ron _definitely_ wouldn't have approved of what we were doing. And then the other day, I found out something terrible. So I gathered up all my courage and did it. I told him. I decided that he needed to know, _deserved _to know. Unsurprisingly, I don't think he could quite believe me, at first, as he said "Sorry?" So I told him again.

"Harry, I'm pregnant."

**AN - So what did you think? Good? Bad? Wouldn't touch with a bargepole if your life depended on it? Review and let me know. Pleeeeeeease! I'll give you an e-brownie...**

**APP**


End file.
